“Broadband” generally refers to methodologies used to send and receive data over high-speed networks. Broadband, as opposed to narrowband, usually implies a bandwidth capability where there is voice quality movement of data. Broadband is commonly associated with, although not limited to, a way of connecting a local computer or other device to a high-speed network, such as the Internet.
Broadband connections, whether through cable, digital subscriber lines, optical, wireless, or satellites, typically involve the use of some type of interface module, such as a modem, for handling bi-directional transmissions of data. Many interface modules use various types of filters to remove information content such as high and/or low frequencies, for example. These filters usually include one or more high quality factor (Q) torroidal inductors. “Q” represents the efficiency of an inductor in terms of storing a magnetic field.
Torroidal inductors having high Q values are discreet parts typically fabricated by manually wrapping wires around ferromagnetic cores. Most automatic “pick-and-place” techniques are not available for torroidal inductors due to their fragile nature and the precision needed to wind and place wiring around ferromagnetic cores. Accordingly, the fabrication process is labor intensive and can lead to high manufacturing costs. There are also problems associated with correctly installing them on a printed circuit board, because automatic pick-and-place is not typically available. All these problems can lead to higher manufacturing costs.
Once inductors have been installed on a printed circuit board, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to effectively tune operating characteristics associated with the inductor, such as flux, Q values, and reactance. Thus, tuning of torroidal inductors is extremely limited after they are installed on a printed circuit board.